


Night Time Libraries

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [6]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Dark Libraries, Gen, Scared Lokitties, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokazza is left alone in a library overnight.





	Night Time Libraries

  


“Uh, human?” Lokazza whispered. 

Silence. Lokazza cleared his throat. “Uh… Human?” he said slightly louder. 

Still no response. Lokazza glanced suspiciously around the abandoned library. This was definitely not good. How could his human leave him in a dark, abandoned, very possibly haunted, library? Suddenly there was a loud clicking sound and Lokazza bolted. He had no clue, nor did he care, where he ran. He found himself in the ‘nonfiction’ section and breathed a sigh of relief. No one ever checked the nonfiction section. After the loud clicking sound there didn’t seem to be any other noises. Lokazza sighed heavily and finally relaxed. Just an overactive imagination he told himself. There is definitely not a Yowie. Completely make believe. His human was just trying to scare him. With that thought in mind he turned and inspected the books nearby. After only a second or two there was a loud growl and Lokazza ‘eeped’ before hiding behind the nearest books.

After only a moment or two he realize the sound had only been the furnace. 

“Stupid,” he chastised the furnace. “What’s wrong with you?” 

The furnace, of course, didn’t answer.

It was hours, and it felt like more, before his human arrived. - “How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for leaving you at work?”

“More than you’ve done! You left me here to be eaten by the Yowie!”

Anne rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t exist Lokazza. It’s a made up story to scare children.”

“I can most certainly tell you it does it exist and he wanted to eat me last night,” Lokazza argued. Ann merely rolled her eyes once more.


End file.
